When a disaster, such as a flood, occurs, victims may be forced to evacuate an area over water. In such disasters, victims may also need to traverse water to obtain or transport aid or supplies. In most cases, traversing water is much easier using a boat. However, in emergency situations, an adequate boat will often not be accessible. For example, most people do not have adequate space to store a boat, or even if they do, they do not want to store a typical boat in or near their home. Also, although an inflatable raft can be more easily stored, such rafts cannot always be quickly inflated.
Additionally, in an emergency situation, it is desirable to have easy access to certain emergency supplies. Storing such emergency supplies with or near a boat is preferable in most scenarios especially when the emergency situation requires a water evacuation.